The Voice of an Angel
by RulerofInsanity
Summary: James hits his head and goes into a deep coma. The doctors insist that he has no hope, but can love help pull Jessie and James through?


James tossed wildly in his sleep. He kept seeing her face. That face. The face meant torture, horror, pain. "Oh, James, dear! Come here, honey!" He was in a dark place. He couldn't see anything except her. The face. The voice. Calling him. "Jessie," he called, "help me! Where are you, Jessie?!"  
Jessie woke up after hearing a sickening crack, then a moan that sounded strangely like James'. Jessie turned over in her sleeping bag to face her partner and scream at him to shut-up. She opened her mouth to speak, but when she saw what had happened to James, all that came out was a piercing shriek. Meowth jumped from his curled position in a smaller bag and glared straight at Jessie. "What was dat all about?!" he demanded. But Jessie ignored him and pushed by, kneeling down by James' side. She lifted his head and placed it in her lap. It was bloody. Tears streaked her face. She began to sob uncontrollably, thinking, What do I do?! What do I do?! Meowth walked over, confused. Jessie had NEVER cried like that before (Hell, she never cried period!), so it had to be serious. "What's goin' on?" he asked, fully aware that curiosity killed the cat. Jessie looked up, mascara streaking her face.  
"His head," she said between sobs, "Meowth, look at his head!" Meowth examined it and gasped.  
"Jessie! We gotta get 'im to a docta!"  
"I know," she said, panicking, "but how?!" Meowth pondered this. He knew that they wouldn't make it on foot, and their balloon had been smashed up by their last blast-off. He went to suggest something, but Jessie was way ahead of him. She'd rummaged through their bag, throwing everything around the camp until she found what she was looking for. The Rocket Phone. She turned it on and dialed a number, putting to her ear with one hand, stroking James' blue hair, avoiding the spot where it had almost turned purple from the blood stains. Suddenly, she almost screamed. "MONDO!" she cried. Meowth could here Mondo speaking from the other end, but couldn't make out what he was saying. Jessie was replying with calm 'Yes's and 'I understand's. Then, out of nowhere, she shouted, "NO WAY IN HELL!" The small, feline Pokémon backed up a bit, but seeing that Jessie was about to burst into tears, he snuggled against her side. She looked down and smiled at him. She ended with a, "Thanks. Yes, I'll be expecting her soon. Bye." She pushed the 'Off' button on the phone and tossed it back in the bag.   
"What'd he say?" Meowth asked, again aware that curiosity did indeed kill the cat.  
"He said that he'd broken his ankle in a special Rocket training session and was going to send someone else with the Jeep."  
"To bring us to da hospital, right?" She rolled her eyes, helping some of the tears roll down her cheek.  
"No, Einstein, she's bringing us to the driving range, we're going to play some golf," she replied sarcastically, "Of course we're going to the hospital!"  
"Geez. No reason t'get pushy," the Pokémon snapped, but didn't leave his human partner's side. Shortly after, the red Jeep drove up to their camp. Driving it, though, was a girl with shoulder-length brown hair (which, at the time, was in a messy ponytail) and brown eyes that seemed to shine even in the darkness of the night. Her face had a look of determination and respect when she skidded to a stop and hopped out of the truck, running over to the duo and their unconscious partner. "I apologize for not saluting, Miss Jessie and Master Meowth," she said as she and Jessie attempted to lift James up and into the Jeep, "but we must get Master James to the hospital a.s.a.p.!" Jessie nodded and smiled at her persistence. Once James was laying in the back, the girl hopped into the driver's seat and expected Jessie to sit next to her. Rather, Jessie sat in the back, holding James close while Meowth sat in the passenger's seat, looking more alert than ever. The girl sped through the field/forest until she was on the main road. She then took out a handkerchief from in the glove box and handed it to Jessie. "Wrap this around Master James' wound," she instructed, "it'll restrain the bleeding!" Jessie nodded and did as she was told, without protest.   
The girl put the pedal to the metal, and that was obvious, so Jessie couldn't scream at her to speed up. Meowth was minding his own business, so she couldn't yell at him for that. So she did the only thing she could. She cried.  
They finally reached the hospital and the girl ran inside and told the receptionist that a man had hit his head on something now it was bleeding profusely. The woman hit a button and nurses and doctors ran out, put James on a stretcher, and wheeled him in, too fast for Jessie to follow. She walked in, her face in her hands, sobbing. Meowth was following her, patting her leg for support. The girl put her arm around Jessie and smiled. "He'll be okay," she said, in hopes of helping raise poor Jessie's sprits, "Remember, you guys are Team Rocket! You're invincible! Indestructible!" Jessie didn't even crack a smile.  
They led her over to a row of seats to the right an sat her down. Meowth curled in her lap and purred softly. The girl, still nameless to them, sat next to her and allowed Jessie to cry into her shoulder. She patted Jessie's back softly. "It's all right," she whispered, "everything'll be okay." Meowth nodded to agree, though it was more of a snuggle into Jessie's stomach.   
The girl placed her keys to the Jeep on the table next to her, and Meowth caught a glimpse of the key chain that read 'Laura'. All the letters were blue on a black background, except for the 'r', which was a crimson red, like on their uniforms. Laura was wearing the same uniform as Jessie and James. She refused to wear anything without leg holes, so she wore the male's bottoms and female top. She got up and walked to the receptionist's desk and asked, "Do you have the records on a boy named Mondo?" The lady looked through some files, then handed her one. She glanced at the x-rays and sighed, then gave them back to the lady and walked back to Jessie and Meowth.   
Meowth had fallen asleep in Jessie's lap, though Jessie was sobbing so badly she couldn't find any sort of sleep. Laura, after having to wring out the shoulder of her uniform five times, picked up a Pokémon Weekly magazine and flipped through it. Jessie shifted I her seat so that she had her head on the armrest, resting on her arms. She wound up crying herself to sleep.  
  
"James," the mysterious voice called, "James, come here." The voice echoed throughout the empty area. James looked around. The voice was Jessie's "Jessie," he called back, "Jessie, where are you?!" He then saw her face. It was right in front of him. "Jessie, wait! I love you!" he stammered and ran towards her. She got further away. He ran faster. She got even more further away. The more he ran, the further away she got.   
  
Jessie was awakened by Laura shaking her lightly. She looked up, her eyes red and puffy from crying. There was doctor with a brown goatee and blue eyes standing before her. "Are you Jessie?" he asked. She nodded. "James was asking for you." She shot up.  
"He's awake?! He's ALIVE?!"  
"No, no. He IS alive, yes, but awake? No. He was saying your name in his sleep. He sounded scared."  
"Is that normal?! Please, tell me that's normal!"  
"Yes, it's very normal for a coma patient to occasionally say their most loved one's name in vain, fear, or happiness."  
Jessie was happy that he'd said her name, but was not when she heard that he'd said it in fear instead of happiness. "Can I see him?" she asked.  
"Yes. But only you. The others will have to watch from outside."  
Laura and Meowth looked at each other, then nodded, understanding. They walked to James' room and Jessie slipped inside, the nurse exiting. Laura held Meowth as they watched through the small door window.  
  
"Jessie," he called again, "No, Jessie, wait! Please!" He ran towards his beloved, but she ran from him. He could see her face, smiling teasingly. "James," she said again, "Come here, James."  
  
Jessie pulled a chair next to the bed, on the side James was facing, and sat down. She took his hand in hers and rubbed the top. "James," she whispered close to his ear, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the times I've hurt you, been mean to you, said things I shouldn't have, and everything I've done wrong. I've been such a blind bitch. I love you, James. I just didn't know how to express it. I thought that if I expressed my true feelings for you, well, you guys might think lower of me. And I can't stand to think of life without you!"   
She put his hand to her forehead and sobbed. She kissed the top of it and continued.   
"James, please don't leave me. I love you. I'll die without you. No, I don't even want to say that word!" She shook her head.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"James," Jessie taunted once again, "James, I love you. Come here, James." James ran faster than ever. Then, he saw the face of Jezebel sitting right next to Jessie. Then, Jessie became Jezebel! James stopped running,   
"Help me, James," Jessie called.   
"Come here, James," Jezebel taunted.  
To James, it was like choosing between a disintegrating angel and a vibrant devil. "Jessie!" he cried. She faded out, faster and faster, while Jezebel got brighter, faster and faster. Jezebel came towards him once Jessie had disappeared, chasing him, and now he was running the other way!  
  
Jessie listened to the heart monitor to get to sleep. But she was awakened by the beeping getting faster and brisker. Then faster. James began to stir and moan, but it wasn't happily. He sounded like he was in pain! Jessie frantically looked for the 'Call Nurse' button, but Laura knocked on the window and winked.   
A nurse and doctor quickly rushed in. They had to pry Jessie off James' hand to get her out of the room. Laura had to put Meowth down to restrain Jessie from going back in. They walked her back to the waiting room and laid her down on the sofa.  
  
"Go away," James cried, "you're not Jessie! Go away!" James ran from the horrid sight of his former wife-to-be. He then saw two doors; one glowing white and the other engulfed in flames. Jessie, now an angel with wings and a halo, stood at the white door, smiling, arms open for James. Jezebel stood at the other, as a demon, laughing menacingly. He ran for Jessie, but felt himself being pulled towards Jezebel. He screamed and tried to withstand the pulling. Jessie held her arms open. "Jessie," he cried, "help me! Save me!"  
  
After about an hour of uncontrollable sobbing and inaudible words being muttered, Jessie fell asleep, Laura was lost in a romance novel, and Meowth was counting the tiles on the ceiling. Suddenly, the doctor walked out and Laura stood up, meeting him half way. "I don't care about the data, just give me a thumbs up or a thumbs down," she said. The doctor tried to smile as he gave Laura a thumbs down and handed her the file. She took it, on the verge of tears herself, and sat down. Meowth got up and sat on her shoulder.   
"So, what is it?" he asked. Laura gave him the thumbs down and Meowth's huge eyes welled up with tears. "No," he whimpered, "not Jimmy. What'd he eva do t'deserve dis?!" Laura, already crying, read the report.  
  
2:35 AM 4/6/01  
Patient James Morgan brought in.  
  
2:37 AM  
Hooked up to IV.  
  
2:45 AM  
Friend gives patient a visit.  
  
3:00 AM  
Patient begins hot flashes, cold sweats, and rapid heart beating.  
  
4:25 AM  
Patient's heart stops.  
  
Exact Time of Death: 4:35 AM  
  
Jessie woke up just as Laura finished reading and Laura sighed. "How should we tell her?" she asked Meowth.  
"I have no clue," the feline replied and curled up into her lap. Jessie stood and stretched. Laura got up, holding Meowth with her arm, the file in her hand.   
"Miss Jessie," she said, "you might want to read this." But Jessie declined. She knew from the tears stains on Laura's face that it was the end. She then, sobbing once again, ran down the hall flew into James' room. She sat down in the chair held him. The IV as out of his arm and she hugged him tightly. He was cold, pale, and lifeless. She cried into James' chest. She then rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered, "James, I love you."  
  
"James, I love you," Jessie called from in the white doorway. Why wasn't she helping?   
"Jessie," James cried, "help me! Save me!"  
  
Jessie, knowing it was the end for her beloved partner, pretended he was still alive, just sleeping, and did what her mother used to do when she was asleep. She sang softly into his ear.   
"Never knew I could feel like this,  
Like I've never seen the sky before.  
Want to vanish inside your kiss,  
Everyday I'm loving you more and more.  
Listen to my heart,  
Can you hear it sing?  
Come back to me,  
and forgive everything!  
Seasons may change,  
Winter to spring.  
But I love you,  
Until the end,  
Of,  
Time."  
  
For a moment, the pulling ceased, and James heard Jessie's soft voice singing to him.  
"Never knew I could feel like this,  
Like I've never seen the sky before.  
Want to vanish inside your kiss,  
Everyday I'm loving you more and more.  
Listen to my heart,  
Can you hear it sing?  
Come back to me,  
and forgive everything!  
Seasons may change,  
Winter to spring.  
But I love you,  
Until the end,  
Of,  
Time."  
"Jessie!" he cried, and ran faster than ever. He suddenly had the strength to break from that horrible pulling and ran towards Jessie the angel, her arms wide open for his arrival. As he approached her, she wrapped her open arms around him and they embraced each other.   
  
She felt him stir again. The heart monitor beeped slowly. Approximately forty seconds between each beep. Little did Jessie know, Lauren and Meowth were right outside the door. Lauren called for a doctor, but once one came, she told him to just sit and listen.  
  
As Jessie sang on, James got stronger. So strong, he was able to walk to Jezebel and send her hurling into the sea of flames. He then closes the flame engulfed door and walked back to the beautiful angel that was his beloved Jessie.  
  
Jessie continued to sing, and as she did, the monitor began to beep normally. Eventually, after she finished the song, James stirred and opened his eyes. He leaned back and looked right into Jessie's misty eyes. "James," she whispered, "are you alive?"  
"I think so," he replied. Then, without thinking, Jessie leaned forward and pressed her lips onto James'. They stayed, lip locked, for quite a while before James broke the kiss.   
"I love you, James," Jessie said, "and I've always loved you."  
"So have I," James replied.  
They kissed again, this one shorter, then the doctor and two nurses, leaded by Lauren and Meowth, walked in, astounded.   
They spent about three hours just chatting about how Jessie's song magically gave life to James. Lauren hadn't added into the conversation. She then grabbed a pen from in the doctor's coat and opened James' file, flipping to the status sheet. She then crossed something out and wrote something over it. Nobody knew until she handed it to Jessie and James.  
  
2:35 AM 4/6/01  
Patient James Morgan brought in.  
  
2:37 AM  
Hooked up to IV.  
  
2:45 AM  
Friend gives patient a visit.  
  
3:00 AM  
Patient begins hot flashes, cold sweats, and rapid heart beating.  
  
4:25 AM  
Patient's heart stops. Patient finds true love.  
  
Kiss  
Exact Time of Death: 4:35 AM   
  
The two smiled and passed the file to the doctor. He read it and chuckled. Lauren giggled and replied, "Well, it's the truth!" Jessie and James smiled.  
"Yes, Lauren," James said, "it is the truth." 


End file.
